Scarlet Eyes
by A Bad Bad Rubber Piggy
Summary: A young she-cat apprentice is taken from her home by an unknown creature. Will she survive? Will she make it back?
1. Prologue

"I see something. It's far out there. It can't be… no… no… NO!" he screeched. He ran, hissing. I was scared for my life. Those… eyes, red like deathberries, in the dead of night. It wasn't glowing, it just could be seen. I tried to run. The smell of blood was in the air. The creature was gliding without flapping. It had to be thirty times as big as me.

The creature was picking up speed. It covered 3 foxlengths when I covered two. I screamed as I felt it's talons take me away. I called to my brother, but of no use. Slowly, my cries grew weaker. I gave up. As I closed my eyes, I saw the scarlet eyes against the night sky.


	2. The Field of Memories

As she awoke, her vision blurred. Outside it was clearly light out. Perhaps noon. The first thing she heard was monsters. There was a peculiar Thunderpath above her. It went over the water. It was almost as if they couldn't swim, so they had used monsters for crossing.

She tried to take a closer look. She then felt the pain in her thigh. She winced at it. When she saw the marks there, she remembered hanging from the creature's claws. It had brought her here without eating her, but Why?

She didn't know if the creature was intellegent. Was it a new twoleg monster, come to make her a kittypet? As she pondered, she didn't notice it come up from behind. The creature made no noise. She turned around and screamed. The creature screeched. Then, she realized they were both terrified. She walked up and looked into it's eyes.

They were dazzling, hypnotic, terrifying, and yet beautiful. She could not see it's face, for it's eyes led her away from it. It had black wings and talons of an eagle, however, it walked like a twoleg. She went up and asked "can you understand?" It tilted it's head, then made a quieter, yet still booming screech.

They were both loners under the thunderpath, she with no way to get back, him with no way to communicate with anyone else. They sat there like that for a long while. Neither knew what to do. She nudged her wound. The creature understood. He took her to a field much gentler than last night, and pointed to a spider's web. "Of course, cobwebs make wounds close!", she thought to herself. He then pointed to a red flower. She didn't know what it was, but she ate it. The pain went away a little.

They stood in that field for some time, having nothing to do. She saw a matted patch. As the creature lay there, she realized that it was his camp, except he was the only one there. He was his own leader. Why, though, did he not bring her back. She remember her mentor's last word's to her before the incident: "not again!" This creature knew where her clan was, so why didn't he bring her back?

The creature looked so peaceful, there in the nest. He looked almost as if he couldn't have been the creature who had terrified her mentor and carried her away. He looked lonely.

"What am I thinking?", she asked aloud, "It wouldn't have kidnapped me if it had good intentions. It would've set me free."

As she pondered, she explored the field. It had tall grass, plenty of mice, and an abandoned twolegplace. Some of the twoleg nests were shut tight, but one was open. As she looked inside, it was dark. There were a few repeated markings like one that looked like a tree, a pair of cliffs, and then another tree. Red liquid oozed everywhere. It was not like his eyes, however. It was too dull, nothing like him.

She ventured deeper. Nothing was different. She ventured out into the open. The light was yellow and burned her eyes at first. Then, an image flashed in her head. She had seen it before, but how? This was completely new! She saw herself inside a group of twolegs. They were washing that liquid off her…

She returned to the creature. It was in mid-leaf-fall. She felt shivers in her spine as darkness fell. She lay down near the creature. It was warm. As she drifted to sleep, she pondered all these things. Her eyes shut.

As she snapped awake, she was surprised to find herself among cats, but in the sky.

"…Have I died?", she asked.

"No, you are here to hear this prophecy. The cats will join to beat the curse, but for the cat and the beast it will be the worst, as the silver path will fall and the cat will come and rule them all."

"Who is the cat? Do you mean the one with scarlet eyes?"

"Goodbye, Leafpaw, we will meet again!"

She then truly awakened. She saw the beast walking towards her with it's shuffle. It looked funny. She meowed with laughter. The beast made what seemed like an amused screech. She would treasure this later.

So, there they were. A mystified cat and a misunderstood monster in an abandoned twolegplace, laughing at the beast's peculiarities. If only there were more moments like these, perhaps the world might be a more strange, peculiar, and wonderful place.


End file.
